The countries find out about the horrors of yaoi
by Bellixir
Summary: It was bound to happen eventually, not that the countries knew that of course. When Japan uncovers a part of the Hetalia fandom he never wanted to see, it sends him into a fluster that gets America curious. One thing leads to another and many countries are mentally scarred forever while others want to know what happened to cause mental scarring.


Japan stared down at the screen blankly. A drop of sweat appeared on his forehead. He audibly gulped. This was not normal. Why? How? What? When? Where? Who?

Nobody noticed the Asian country's discomfort as he entered the conference room. They were far too busy arguing.  
"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" boomed Germany and a temporary peace settled over the two.  
"Oh Japan" Germany stated, his voice lowering, "You're here". Japan bowed respectfully, before taking his seat, trying his hardest to hide his flustered face.  
"Hey, Japan, dude!" America exclaimed, "why were you late anyways?!" scaring the wits out of the dark brown eyed country.  
"N-nothing important, A-America-kun" Japan muttered under his breath, trying to get the attention of the hyper country away from him. America wouldn't give up that easily, answers were needed and he, as the hero would have to get them. Without thinking twice he snatched the IPad out of Japan's sweaty grasp, unknowingly swiping the picture along and ultimately scarring him for life.

America's gaze fell on the lit up screen, and his face darkened in unbridled horror. Japan sulked in the corner, for what had been seen could not be unseen. England approached the shock still American, gently pulling the device out of his hand and looking down at the secret to America's frozen state.  
"WHAT IN THE BLOODY NAME OF THE WORLD IS THAT MONSTROSITY?!" he shouted, his reaction being far more vocal than America's.  
"Ohonhonhonhonhonhon" France laughed as he made his way over to a swearing England, his usual perverted smile plastered on his face. As he slid the tablet out of Iggy's grasp, the picture was once again swiped to display something new and equally horrifying. France's smile faltered when he looked at the screen, a bead of sweat appearing on his forehead. He unknowingly tilted the IPad so that England could once again see it.  
"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?!'"' England shouted, eyes burning from the horror that was displayed before them.  
"VAT IS THE BIG DEAL VITH YOU THREE?!" Germany boomed, snatching the IPad out of the Frenchman's hand and angrily turning his gaze to the newly changed picture on display.

Japan was lucky he had a very protective case on his IPad, otherwise it would've been unusable after Germany threw it across the room. It just so happened to be picked up by Austria, who looked down at the recently changed picture on the screen. The IPad was dropped and Austria's face disgustedly glared at it, a string of swear words that would make a pirate blush following.  
"Kesesesesesesese: Prussia laughed as he lifted up the torture device from the ground, looking to see what was causing all the fuss. The IPad received the same treatment that it got from Germany. By this point, Japan should have been praying that he had backed up all his data.

It landed on a certain, auburn haired Italian country, who in turn, waved a white flag as a bump appeared on his head. He picked it up, a scream tearing through his lips almost immediately.  
"Fratello! Take it! Take it!" he exclaimed, handing a very pissed off Romano the device.  
"Idiota fratello" (Idiot brother) Romano grumbled before looking down at the seemingly innocent screen, changing his fate forever. "Get it away from me!' he yelled, "I would never do that with the tomato bastardo!" (bastard) the tablet was once again sent flying to the other side of the room.

"Let's see what all this is about, da?" (yes?) Russia stated, picking up the very cracked, but still in one piece IPad. His smile seemed to grow as his eyes flickered over the newly displayed picture on the screen. He walked over to China, IPad still in hand and held it up for the scoffing Asian country to see. "Become one with Mother Russia, da?" (yes?)he asked as China's hazel eyes widened in shock.  
"AGH! NO ARU!" China shouted, karate chopping the IPad out of Russia's hand and sending it flying towards Sweden. Sweden picked it up, his face displaying the usual calm and stoic expression, that all changed when his eyes fell upon the newly changed picture.

Finland peered over his shoulder innocently before he started to mutter incoherently. Sweden looked genuinely shocked before sighing in defeat and placing the tablet on the table. Of course it had to be picked up by Denmark. Not a second after he looked at the picture on the screen, which had been moved along when he had picked it up, he shoved it toward Norway. Norway took it with curiosity, wondering what exactly was making everyone act like this.  
"JUST TAKE IT BACK JAPAN! JUST TAKE IT BACK!" he shouted before rubbing his eyes, trying to rid them of the image.

Japan took it back with a sulk, and went back to his chair to wallow in self-pity. A hand grabbed onto his shoulder,  
"Dude… You have _a lot_ of explaining to do" America said, sounding like he would bomb every other country in the world. Japan sighed in defeat.


End file.
